Kris Müller (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
' '''Kristen Heidemarie Tanja "Kris" Müller' is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Kris has green eyes and long orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Kris' main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Kris wields a purple version of Foundation. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Fuzoroi from Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Kris' main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Kris is a young gladiator so she always fight with a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Kris throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Kris punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Kris Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (07,19 and 30,20) Mid Torso: Hunter's Shirt (30,20) Upper Torso: Chinese Goddess (30,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (30,20) Shoulders: Iron Pads (30,20) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 30,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. *Close friend to Ishtar. Trivia *Kris' rivals are Joaquin, Sally, Maggie, Ethyl, Blondell, Flare, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Amy, Li Long, and Hwang. *Like Maxi, Kris travels with Joaquin, Sally, Maggie, Ethyl, Blondell, Flare, Mitsurugi, Amy, Li Long, and Hwang. *Ishtar wears a similar outfit and hairstyle to Kris', but her outfit is red and her tights are black. Also, she has a different face, wears boots, and wields an iron sword. She is a close friend to Kris. She appears as a non-playable character in Chronicles of the Sword. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery